


Change of View

by ignotumvirtus (aquivera)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Romance, Smut, ishhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquivera/pseuds/ignotumvirtus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Mako are traveling to Omashu, they get stuck in an underground cave that magically switches their souls into each other's bodies  cause everyone knows those secret tunnels are sketchy . And then the plot really doesn't matter cause it's mostly all smut. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of View

"So now what are we going to do?" Korra asked Mako, glancing up at the rain above. She bended the droplets away from the two them, eyes glued to the firebender. Mako furrowed his eyes in concentration, eyes wandering around their surroundings. Korra adjusted her backpack to her other shoulder while Mako played with the straps on his. There was nothing but the wild, so different from the city life he lead back home. The two were scaling pretty a large mountain and supposedly over it was their destination. Of course, an ominous crack of thunder was heard, and not a minute later began the downpour of rain. Obviously, the two would need to find shelter,  _fast._

But neither of them were exactly sure  _where_ they were. The initial plan was to go to visit Omashu for Korra's Avatar duties and Mako was just accompanying as her body guard (as if she would actually need protection, but he insisted). For the record, it was Korra's idea to go the second half on foot. According to Korra it was something like  _maybe-I'll-connect-better-with-Aang-he-traveled-a-lot-on-foot_. Mako bit his tongue to stop himself from making a smart observation that Aang's favorite forms of transportations were flying bison and his air scooter, because well, he was an  _airbender_. Besides, he had a feeling his girlfriend just wanted to waste some time with him, and he wasn't about to complain about that.

"What's that up there?" Mako questioned, pointing to a cavity just a couple feet above them. It looked just big enough to squeeze himself through and definitely Korra. The real question was what was in there.

"It looks like a badgermole dug it out," Korra answered following his gaze Mako frowned, he knew what badgermoles were, but didn't really understand their behavior. Would they mind two benders barging into their home and maybe resting for the night?

"Should we check it out?"

"Sure why not." With that Korra created a ledge just below the cave. She flicked her wrists quickly, causing the two to shoot upward into the air and then landing on the edge. Mako brushed his fallen hair away from his face and adjusted his scarf, all while watching Korra earthbend the hole to a wider diameter. She turned to him, excitement glowing from her eyes, "Me first?"

"We don't know what's down there," Mako pointed out.

"I tamed a polar bear dog and now she's my best friend. I think I can handle what's down there," Korra stuck out her lower lip, defiant.

Mako snorted, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her this time (and also aware that she had a valid point). "Ladies first, Avatar." Korra gave him a swift punch in the arm before diving head first into the cave. He cursed and rubbed his arm, poking his head into the hole.

She let out a scream which seemed to echo... Downward? She was falling?

"Korra!" Mako yelled, and without a second thought jumped in after her. Of course he should have known that if there was a hole it would lead downward, wasn't that where the badgermoles lived? Deep in the earth? In the back of his brain he tried to sort out the little information he had ever gained at his short time in school, but it was no use. The fall was actually rather short. He spot Korra just under him before she rolled away and airbended him immediately before his body could connect with the floor. She looked like she hadn't saved herself and when he was about a inch form the ground she plopped him onto the floor.

"There's something in this place," she choked on her own words before letting out a string of coughs.

"What?" Mako looked at her, shocked. But then his senses kicked back in and he could smell, it was something flowery, like one of Asami's perfume sets. But it was an almost sickening scent, overwhelming him and making him feel nauseous. He coughed too, and inevitably inhaled a good amount of it. He watched as his girlfriend hit floor, completely passing out.

"K-Korra?" he croaked, before surrendering to his own darkness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mako groaned, feeling a heavy weight against his lungs. He then rolled over from his back onto his side. Something firm yet somehow soft at the same time was then pressing into his arm. It felt warm and nice though, so he ignored it and let his thoughts turn back into mush. His thighs felt wet for some reason though, and he instinctively rubbed them together. Mako struggled to find the peace of mind that was just with him a second ago. Suddenly someone was shaking him, a very large hand that managed to grab his entire bicep.

"Mako," a masculine voice hissed, insistent. Mako grunted in response, swatting the hand away.

"Go away Bolin," he murmured, mind begging him for more sleep.

"I'm not Bolin, dumbass," the man snapped, sounding like a perfect imitation of Korra. Mako was about to congratulate his brother for the good joke, but then his thought process pulled itself up from sleep.

"Kor-" he almost yelled before the large hand slapped over his mouth. He peered into golden eyes and watched as the hand that wasn't occupied whip up a bright flame.

It was like looking into a mirror. Except the golden orbs had a sparkle in them, and expression he only recognized on Korra. For the longest moment, both were silent. Korra, of course, was the first to break it.

"I'm a lot smaller that I thought I was," she mumbled to herself reaching out to grasp his chin. She pulled his face at different angles, trying get a through look at him. "Or maybe you're just huge," she decided aloud before abandoning his face to check out the rest of him. Her eyes fell to his chest, and she smirked. The mischievous expression is honestly what disturbed Mako the most, it looked so...  _Perverted_  on his face.

"So what's it like to have boobs, city boy?" she grinned reaching out to grab one herself. Mako squealed at the contact, the noise uncharacteristic and very girly. Korra laughed before tugging on one of his pigtails instead. "Nice long flowing hair too," she added, still laughing.

Mako could feel the heat against his cheeks and struggled to find his own voice. Were breasts really that sensitive? She had grasped him perfectly and squeezed him, and sure, it was just a joke, but it sent such a weird sensation down his spine.

"I'm you," he yelled, but his voice sounded so strange in Korra's higher vocals.

"Score one for Captain Obvious?" she joked weakly in response, finally catching on to Mako's traumatized state.

"H-How?" he chocked, his voice squeaking a bit at the end.

"You think I know?" Korra rolled her eyes. She looked up above them and he followed her gaze into the darkness. "You were out for a while," she told him. "I can't airbend in this body, so there's no going back up." She turned around and pointed to a tunnel at the far end of the cave. "But that looks like and exit. We should try that if we don't switch back soon."

"When will we switch back?" Mako wondered, crossing his arms over his chest. Korra kept her gaze glued to his chest while she spoke.

"I have a feeling it's spiritual thing. Hence, spiritual world with all that Avatar spirit-ness and such. I'll try meditating later and see if I can get some real answers," she shrugged, not really bothering to view the body switch as a big deal.

"Later?" Mako inquired, raising and eyebrow. Korra was still staring at his chest. "Korra," he demanded her attention.

Korra looked up at him, "Were my boobs always this big to you? Cause the more I look at them the larger they look. It's kind of... Nice. I guess." Mako could feel his ears burning.

"They're nice," he mumbled in agreement.

"Yeah later," Korra answered abruptly, getting up and reaching into her backpack. "I'm hungry and tired. You were out for Agni knows how long, but I woke up like a minute after you passed out. At least, I'm pretty sure I did. Anyway, I need to eat and rest for a night." She rummaged through the bag, searching for something. "Seal jerky for dinner?" she asked, pulling out a couple of packets.

Mako wrinkled his nose, "Can you heat them up?"

Korra suddenly smirked, "Of course. I'm Flameo Hotman now." She tossed the Jerky in the Air and sent a fire bolt right at it. It burned through the package and roasted the jerky all the way through before falling back into her hands. "Dinner is served," she smiled, bowing dramatically. Mako sighed and clapped before getting up to get the food from Korra. She was chuckling when he looked up at her, a throaty sound that sent brought on another unnatural shiver. The wetness between his legs was getting worse, and his mind was too far lost to really think of what it could be. He reached out to grab a packet of seal jerky from her, but then she snatched it away.

"Well aren't you short," she teased before raising the packets over her head. Mako had to crane his entire neck back just to see them. Was Korra always this tiny?

"Come on Korra," he huffed, attempting to stand on his tiptoes to grab it. "This isn't funny," he stressed, but Korra just laughed.

"Oh no, it's absolutely hilarious."

Annoyed, Mako made one last leap to grab the packet. He suddenly felt a surge of power under his feet, rushing him forward, so that he could not only grab the seal jerky, but also hang in the air a good foot higher than Korra.

"What's going on?" Mako shouted, frantic.

Korra was losing oxygen from laughing so hard, "Hey look at that! You can airbend!"

"H-How do I get down?"

Korra stopped laughing to concentrate, her bottom lip folding into her mouth. It looked almost comical on his face. "Hmmm. Think of an airship. Lower yourself gently, like they do."

He plopped right onto his back.. Korra dropped down next to him pulling him up into a sitting positing. Mako sat with his legs crossed, like Korra. He murmured a thanks and she nodded back, still smiling, and then they ate in silence.

While Korra thoroughly enjoyed her food (it was almost repulsive to watch  _himself_  scarf down so much seal jerky in one sitting and at such a fast rate), Mako felt the odd sensation in his thighs get worse, it was almost aching. He squirmed when Korra had finished and sat simply watching him eat, her gaze just checking him out over and over. He stretched his legs out, unconsciously rubbing his thighs together to relive his pain. Korra followed the slight movement of his legs and then frowned.

"Shit," she murmured, shaking her head and turning away from him, embarrassed. With her blush on his face, Mako thought he looked like a tomato.

"What?" he asked, attempting to fake nonchalance by eating the last of his seal jerky.

"You're soaked," she answered bluntly, eyeing the space between his legs. Mako felt his face flush once again.

"I was like this when I got in here!" he defended.

"I know," Korra replied. She put her hands over her face and sighed. On his body, the pose looked incredibly girly, especially with blush that Korra had dusted over his cheeks. Mako stared dumbly at her in his body before thinking back to her last statement. Realization clicked in.

"You were turned on while we were walking with each other even  _before this?_!"

Korra dragged her hands from her face. "You need to  _see_  yourself in the wild Mako. Oh I swear, I thought I was going to take you against a tree or something. You're  _incredible,_ " she practically moaned the last word, making another tingle rushed down his back and this time between his legs at her words.

"But now I'm practically in pain!" he snapped, annoyed at the sensations she was giving him.

Korra glared at him, "Yeah well. That's what you do to me!" Mako fought the blush that came when he heard that and struggled to voice his next question.

"S-So how do we fix this?" he asked, his hands gesturing wildly to his inner thighs.

Korra snorted, "Usually I just get you in bed." Mako chocked on his own saliva. He coughed and Korra had to hit him a couple of times in the back before he could speak again (her slaps felt like bricks were falling on his back, especially with those large hands).

"No. Absolutely not. Not in this way!"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Why not?"

Mako gave her a disbelieving look, "Because it's downright crazy! And weird!"

"I'm sure I can think of even more kinky-er things if I really tried," Korra smirked.

"Stop giving me that look! It just looks wrong on my face!" Mako screeched, exasperated.

"So what are you going to do then, huh? Cause I know my own body pretty damn well and I know you can't last forever with that painful w _anting,_ " she growled, but her face looked almost... Sympathetic.

"I don't know," Mako sighed, pulling on one of his pigtails. Realizing that was Korra's habit and not his, he quickly put his hands on his lap. Korra watched his movements and smiled slightly. Suddenly her face became serious.

"Just touch yourself," Korra told him, and Mako almost chocked again.

"What?"

"You heard me. You wanted another solution. There. I gave you one."

"B-But," Mako stuttered. "You're right there!"

"And?" Korra pressed. "I have seen my own pussy before, Mako. That is my body."

"I don't know how to," Mako grumbled, stubborn.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Now you're just being difficult. It's not like you've never licked my pussy before or-"

"Alright!" Mako yelled, cutting her off. "I get it! I know how to solve this! But I'm still not doing it. Just figure out a way to switch us back and then we can fix this."

Korra's anger faded, she looked surprised. "Is that what you really want?" she asked quietly. Mako thought over her proposals. It made him feel hungry for something he didn't know how to handle in this body, but he knew he secretly wanted it.

"Y-Yes?" he whispered, unconvinced. Korra licked her lips, golden eyes glowing. Startled, Mako realized she looked almost like a predator, and even more disturbing:  _it was such a turn on._

"Liar," she snarled before slamming his against the wall of the cave.

"Korra!" he yelled struggling against her hold. But in these bodies she was easily stronger than him, trapping his wrists and forcing them over his head. He tried to desperately kick her, but she lifted him and slammed her knees into his thighs. She had complete control, but he tried to reason with her anyway. "Korra. Come on. Quit messing around. Just stop."

"What, and leave you all worked up?" she laughed, almost evilly. "Mako look," Korra ordered, running her fingertips down his abdomen, forcing him to be silent. She snuck them into his pants and cupped his dripping sex with her cold hand, making him unwillingly gasp. "You can't lie and tell me you need..  _a release._ " At that last word she torturously pushed her middle finger into him, making him pant heavily as he anticipated something he barely understood. Her finger circled his cunt until they found a bundle of nerves... And he knew what it was, what it did to her when he was in his own body and he was touching and teasing her... But he never understood just how-

"Korra!" he screamed, thoughts cut off as she rubbed his clit. His body involuntarily arched into her hand, and a series of shocks racked him. Korra switched from her middle finger to her thumb, circling his clit but not touching. "K-Korra," Mako groaned again arching his back and struggling to angle his body so her fingers were where he wanted them to be.

"What were you saying, Mako? About not needing to fix this problem?" She tortuously sunk a finger into him, and continued to circle his clit with her thumb. The pure  _wanting_  he had for a release was above all goals for Mako at the moment, he couldn't think or dream of anything else. But his dignity... His reason. He couldn't let Korra just win. But she understood his desire, she knew exactly what he needed. She could give him a release.

"Please," he finally gave in, almost sobbing in want. Is this how she always felt when he teased her? At complete loss to merciless, powerful hands and wanting nothing but relief?

Korra took pity on him then, rubbing his clit with her thumb and plunging in and out of his cunt with her middle finger. Mako moaned, arching his hips to meet her hand, and Korra increased her already wild rate. He somehow found the strength to match her strokes, grinding himself harder and harder into her hand in hopes of some release. He was so close, right on the edge, but there was nothing that he could think of that would push him over.

Suddenly Korra pressed her lips to his neck, and ducked behind his left ear. She sucked on the skin there, hard, just like he used to do to her. To be honest, he was the one that  _found_ that sweet spot on her.

But it was enough to shove him over the edge, Mako thrust himself into her hand one final time before seeing white behind his eyes. He could feel himself coming down but Korra continued to pound into him with her fingers and suck, causing shock waves to course through his body. She kept her rough speed until Mako felt like she was plunging into him for just the hell of it.

Korra released his wrist and back up so his feet could hit the ground. Almost immediately, he collapsed on top of her, legs feeling like jelly. She chuckled, a deep throaty sound that vibrated in her chest and against his. She kissed his wet hair and pulled her fingers away from him, and Mako immediately felt like something was lost from him. Korra dropped down onto her knees, Mako's head pressed against her chest and his hands on her biceps to steady himself. Korra had a firm grip on his waist as they sank onto the ground.

"Was that good?" Korra asked, oddly sounding a bit strained. Mako rested his cheek on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly.

"That was unbelievably amazing," he answered truthfully, words muffled by her neck. She felt Korra's laugh all around him when she circled her long arms wrapped him and cuddled Mako into her chest. "Does it always feel that intense?" he asked. "I thought you were going to make cry from the way you tortured me."

Korra undid his clips while she spoke, "I'll admit I was much more cruel with you that I should have been."

"I agree." Mako paused trying to figure out how to phrase his next words. "It felt like... I was sucking you in. Accepting you inside of me. It felt like a lot more receiving then giving. And when you pulled out..." he suddenly blushed, unable to finish his proactive statement.

"It feels kind of like you lost something. You just want to stay in the former position forever, and forget everything," Korra finished. She put his clips to the side, smoothing his hair out and detangling it so it fell down past his shoulders.

Mako shrugged, "Well that's how it is when I'm in my own body too." Mako winced when she pulled at a particularly tough knot in her hair. "But I didn't realize... It takes so much effort to hit that high point. You have to keep working at it, and keep...thrusting. I thought I was never going to come, I thought I was going to be on that ledge and never tip over."

"Well it helps to know some sweet spots to assist you in your orgasm," Korra teased, kissing the spot behind his ear for added effect.

"Sometimes I have to control myself just to help you hit your high when we're in our own bodies," Mako mumbled, burying his face in her neck. He felt increasingly uncomfortable talking about this kind of stuff, and after that orgasm, he was kind of tired.

"Oh, speaking of your body," Korra laughed shyly, and Mako knew what was literally up before she took his hand and placed it on her trousers. She was so hard, tenting right through her pants. "I think I need a little help with this," Korra admitted. Mako's face heated up and he inwardly sighed. Of course his own body would betray him like this.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Mako sighed turning his head to the side to look at her trousers properly. Korra nodded, undoing her pants and sliding them down along with her boxers. Mako recognized his own cock, but seeing it from this perspective made it look... bigger. An almost impressive size, if he said so himself.

Korra already knew how to touch him from her own experience in her own body, so he was surprised when she pulled him forward for a kiss. She was naturally aggressive, but in this larger body it was even easier for her to dominate him, making him moan and wet again when she battled his tongue. She grasped his shoulders and Mako thought she was going to pull him closer, but instead she shoved his back onto the floor.

"Korra, what are you doing?" he gasped, breaking away from their kiss. Korra giggled, a sound that was so strange coming from his lips. She trapped him on the floor by pressing her bigger body against his and grabbed his chin so he was forced to look at her directly.

"I'm not going to be like you, coming undone by a couple of fingers. I want everything," she barked. To make her point she grazed a hand down his side, making Mako shake. The way she looked him was making him even wetter, and he knew reason wouldn't come to him this time. This time, their desire for each other was the same.

"W-What do I have to do?" Mako stuttered. Korra, instead of giving him her signature devilish smirk, kissed him gently, her tongue lightly running across his bottom lip. It was a distraction, because suddenly she was yanking his top off, speedily removing the bindings right after. Mako managed to rip off her coat and wife beater while she worked him out of his pants. Now the only thing left were his lower bindings.

"You completely drenched them," Korra remarked fingering the top of them.

Mako shrugged, unapologetic this time, "It was all your fault to being with." He hissed when she slipped them down his legs, the cold air chilling his warm cunt. Korra forced him back down to the ground again, enthusiastically kissing him. He responded quickly, returning her kisses and finding his fingers in her hair. Korra abandoned his lips to travel across her jaw and to the spot behind his ear, flicking her tongue out, and making Mako moan. She nipped down his neck before stopping at his collarbone. Mako wanted to shake her, off he hadn't realized that this body was so much more  _sensitive_  to everything. Korra bucked her hips into his while sucking on the skin there.

"I didn't know you... Were," he cut himself off with a moan, nails scratching at her scalp. "Your collar bone," he tried to say, shaking when she bit down on it. "You're-you're sensitive... On your collarbone," Mako finally managed to say, his fingers curling in her hair.

Korra chuckled into his neck, "Neither did I, until right now. Avatar's intuition I guess."

Mako laughed breathlessly, "What else is part of that intuition of yours?"

"This," Korra smirked. Her fingers quickly skated from their grip on his hips to his chest. She squeezed his breast almost playfully before running her thumbs over his nipples. Mako yelped, arching into her touch. She continued her ministrations before returning her hands back to his hips. Korra leaned forward until her lips were against his ear.

"Touch me," she begged, but in his voice, it sounded dark and sensual. Mako ran his fingers over her chest, pausing to thumb one of her nipples. She made a squeaky sound in response, grinding her hips into his. Mako lost focus for a second when he felt more moisture dripping down his sex. But then he returned to the task at hand. He ran his hand down her abs and to the hard appendage between her legs. He grasped her in his hand, giving her one firm stroke. She groaned lurching forward to press closer to him.

"Good?" he inquired.

"Yes, yes, yes," Korra instantly agreed. "Just keep going," she ordered thrusting her dick into his hand. Mako nodded, focusing on stroking her at a steady enough pace for her to keep up with. Korra thrust into his hand and matched his rhythm. He switched from stroking her entire cock to just rubbing the head of it, and suddenly Korra forced his hand away.

"No!" she shouted, eyes fluttering open. Mako looked at her, scared and confused to what he could possibly did wrong. He knew how to please his own body. "I want you," Korra confessed when she saw his worry. "All of you. Now. Before I explode."

Mako's eyes widened, "Korra I don't think I'm ready for-" But she was hardly paying attention to him. Instead she opened his legs and settled into them, attempting to align herself with him. "Korra," Mako's voice was quiet but powerful.

"What?" yelled, glaring at him. Her eyes took him off guard. The golden orbs were overpowered with lust, with want, and they were just begging him to let her finish this. And he knew, deep down, he felt the same. As crazy as the situation was, he wanted it too.

"J-Just be gentle," Mako finally sighed, wrapping his arms around her back to pull her closer.

"You're not in a virgin body Mako," Korra pointed out, amused. "No reason to act like one."

Mako didn't respond, eyes only on their sexes. Korra pressed the head of her dick into his entrance, slowly. She continued to inch her way in and Mako found that she was right, it didn't hurt that much, it was just an odd sensation to feel so... Full.

"Mako?" Korra asked, her voice strained. He realized she was wondering if he was okay.

"You can move faster," he told her.

"I'm not going to last long," she informed him when she filled him to the hilt.

Mako nodded, "I know. It's okay. Just keep going." Korra's entire body froze at his words, her eyes shutting. He was about to ask if she was okay when suddenly she pulled out of him almost completely, and the quickly plunged back in.

Mako let out a long moan as she continued to thrust into him, over and over again. It felt so wonderful, the connecting and breaking apart of their bodies. His back curved off the ground to meet each of her sharp thrusts and the grip she had on his hips was bruising. He felt the height of his pleasure not so far away, but Mako also felt the staggering in Korra's movements.

"Mako," she gasped, thrusting into him in a now arrhythmic pattern. "I'm going to-" Korra swallowed her own words with a loud groan, emptying herself into him and then collapsing on him.

Mako tried to ignore the fact that she was cutting off his breathing and instead kissed her cheek. Korra lifted her head to look him the eye.

"Ride me," she snapped, before flipping them over.

"What?" he asked in shock, looking down at her. Korra didn't answer, instead lifting his hips up with her hand before dropping him, forcing him to impale himself on her dick.

Mako actually screamed, throwing his head back. Korra lifted his hips over and over to make him impale himself again and again until eventually he was doing it himself. He felt like she was so much deeper inside of him, hitting spots that made fireworks go off behind his eyes.

Korra started to meet his thrusts, but it was hard with Mako was wildly going up and down her sex. He was a complete animal, undone by a desperate desire to find yet another release.

"K-Korra," he gasped, still dropping himself onto her and lifting up to do it again repeatedly. "I need... I need," he struggled to find the words. But Korra knew.

She reached between the two of their sexes, and rubbed his clit, hard. He came immediately, exploding all around her cock and suck her into him. Mako continued to ride her until all the stars faded from his vision. And even then, he didn't separate from her.

He opened his eyes to see her gasping underneath him, her own eyes shut. Mako trailed his fingers down her cheek, and was met with soft golden orbs. It didn't feel right.

"You're amazing," she sighed happily, her trademark smile appearing on his lips. Mako stared at her. He had lied to himself, it did feel right, because no matter what the situation, he was still with Korra.

Mako rolled off of her, and the pulled her into his arms. She was too big for him, but Korra still cuddled into his chest and curled her legs up against him like she would normally do.

"I love you," he whispered gently.

He could feel her smile, "Love you too, Miss Avatar."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you're about a week late for your arrival, but luckily we still have a room left for you. Miss Avatar... and..?" The official rose a single eyebrow at Mako, looking at him like he wasn't even worth his time.

"I'm her guard," Mako answered, annoyed. They had finally had their own bodies back, and had made it to the city of Omashu. It wasn't that hard to change back. Korra meditated, went into Avatar State (which was strange to watch because she was still in his body); then Mako had fallen asleep in her body and woken up in his. Apparently Korra had just picked up his spirit self while in the Avatar State (she had to wait until he was asleep so his soul was left vulnerable) and tossed him back into his body before returning into her own. Mako didn't want to admit it, but it was a simple fix, just like Korra said it would be.

"Right, because the all powerful Avatar needs a bodyguard," the official commented, looking at him skeptically. Mako swallowed, unsure how to respond. He hadn't bothered to learn his name (they already met so many, this was just the one Tenzin had arranged for them to stay with for the night) but this man was easily one of the most irritating and obnoxious of the leaders that Korra had met today.

"Oh you know how the Order of the White Lotus is," Korra, laughed hitting the official on the shoulder like they were old pals. He looked at her like she was nuts. "They're so overprotective of me, but it's okay. They gave me the best man Republic City has to offer." Now the official looked interested in Mako.

"You're part of Chief Beifong's legendary taskforce?" he questioned, eyes widening in surprise,

"Yep!" Korra answered for him, slinging and arm around his shoulder.

"Oh..." was all the man could managed, looking at Mako apologetically. Korra and the official spoke a bit more before she bid him goodnight. Mako followed her along silently, but not before noticing a pudgy little girl walk up to the official, eyes glued on the couple.

"Dad," she began. "You do read the tabloids and listen to the radio sometimes, right?"

The man snorted, "As if I would listen to all those lies and trash and propaganda. No of course not."

"Well," the girl was definitely smirking now. "If you did, you would recognize his face."

"What? The bodyguard's?"

"That's Mako, dad. You know, the firebender? Former Fire Ferrets captain? A war veteran? That's him, surely you know that much. Anyway, he's Chief Beifong's favorite cop. Oh, and not to mention, Avatar Korra's boyfriend." Mako smiled and glanced at his girlfriend, who was already grinning (she was listening too) as she opened the door to her room. His room was supposed to be the one across from hers, but Korra insisted that they share. He followed her inside, and caught the last bit of the father-daughter conversation before Korra shut the door and slammed him against it. She reached up and captured his lips with her usual, fiery passion.

"Oh," the official sounded dumbstruck, and slightly horrified that he had given such a great man such rude treatment. He followed his daughter's eyes to where the firebender had disappeared behind a door with the Avatar. His daughter was laughing when she noticed his red face.

"And let me tell you dad, they probably had a very good reason for being late."


End file.
